Black hair angel
by Cloud and Bakura Kitty
Summary: It’s Christmas Day,Cloud doesn’t believe in it, but when he finds a small present from a certain person that would all change.some scenes written from the animated series, set after advert children ZxC no flames
1. Will you Marry me?

It's Christmas Day,  
Cloud doesn't believe in it, but when he finds a small present from a certain person that would all change.

Chapter one

"Merry Christmas Cloud"  
I groaned then pushed the hyper yuffie out of the doorway,  
I hated Christmas, to bright and everyone was way to cheerful, even Barret seemed to happy, "Cloud, don't just stand there go help Tifa with the turkey" Denzel said smiling at me then rushing off to Marlene who was poking around at her presents grabbing the biggest one and rattling it, I didn't fancy a date with turkey but I didn't really have a choice, at least I was with Tifa who hated cooking. Or so I thought so.  
As I entered the kitchen I wanted to just walk out of there again, it was like the Highwind had flown in here! The sink was piled with saucepans, the bin was over flowing with burnt food and the floor was dripping with grease. Tifa meanwhile was plunking the turkey with what looked to be an ice-cream scoop.  
"Cloud!" Tifa beamed at me and reached out to me still holding the turkey's guts.  
I had been in battles less horrible than this.  
"Um yeah, um I came in here to um… get some Beer," I mumbled looking at the floor.  
"Oh ok" she sounded a little sad and disappointed,  
"Prezzie timeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I groaned and put my hand to my forehead.  
"Cloud, I know Christmas is very hard for you, but try to relax here's some eggnog" Tifa hood out a glass of eggnog and I couldn't help laughing she giggled to.  
This moment was perfect until of course Barret came in yelling that we had to come in the front room. "Oh yeah and look" Barret pointed to the plant above his and Cloud's head, "I'm gonna flipping kill Yuffie, Cloud?" Cloud stared at the mistletoe a little longer.

Flashback

"You know what one does under mistletoe buddy? You both share a kiss it's a tradition. Hey Cloud make a wish"

End of flashback

"Cloud"  
I blinked then looked at Barret who was looking at me with confusion.  
"Sorry, I must of blanked out a bit," I mumbled before walking past him,  
The front room was noisy with little kids, throwing cards on string.  
"Cloud, these are for you!" Denzel said, throwing some cards at me then running off giggling, I swear that kid had got in the eggnog. I looked down at the cards and began to pick them up. When something caught my eye,  
It was a box; I noticed this box coz it had my old stuff in.  
I looked around dropped the cards, and then began to search through it.  
I picked up my badges, and stroked them. Hmm one felt kind of bumpy, my heart pounded behind my chest as I began to notice that there was a small crack in, I forced my finger in it and ripped the face off. And there it was I picked up the small ring and just looked at it, for once in my life I felt sick, dizzy and faint.  
"Cloud!" Tifa yelled as I began to fall to the floor.  
"What's wrong with him?" I heard Red XII ask,  
"He's having a fit"  
"He's going into coma"  
"Cloud"  
"Cloud"  
"Cloud" I turned around and cocked my head, "yeah?" The black haired man smiled, "Will you marry me?" he asked holding up a small ring.

Jay: DUM! DUM! DUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
Cloud: Why did you make me gay?  
Jay: he /pats Cloud spikes / silly Cloud Cloud: grrrr Jay: Read and review 


	2. Soap accidents

_How do I start?_

_With once upon a dream?  
If I saw you then maybe I should of seen._

_The coldness in the night but your here to make me feel right._

_But maybe you shouldn't of been._

_Should you lock me out?  
Throw me away?  
but i'll still be wating for the day (That I could have ever seen)  
Scream my name, beat me up but i'll be waiting (Oh my dove)  
So please let me in?_

_DON'T YOU, DARE SAY I'M ALRIGHT.  
Don't you dare say i'm ok!  
Don't you dare think i'm a toy.  
Coz baby, i won't play!  
Don't you dare think I'm alright coz honey i'm not buying You think your all that!  
But Babe I'm just lying!  
Do you think the world is yours to hold onto and everyone is just drowning.  
But Sweetheart when you look around you.  
Your see that we're just clowning.  
So spread your wings and hold on tight.  
Coz Baby your just faking.  
How do I stop and think about it when we're love making?  
So Baby I'm not alright._

_How do I scream the words I sing and make them hurt you so?  
Coz pumpkin when you held me tight, I think you sank that low.  
So now I have no one to hold onto so I cling onto my pillow.  
But how does your love compare when I saw you through the glass. So hard to touch but when I did I just bled!  
So don't you dare say I'm alright. My Black haired angel._

That song hovered through the room as Cloud reached for the alarm.  
"Stupid song!" He mumbled as he kicked the bed sheets off him and slammed his fist onto the alarm clock.

"Clown, don't destory the alarm clock" his roomate yawned climbing into the bed at the other side of the room.  
"I can't help it, it's only been here for a day yet it's already managed to annoy me!" Cloud moaned.  
"Hush!" His roomate laughed launching a army of pillows at him. Cloud fell off his bed when one hit him directly in the face.  
"Carl!" he screamed before being hit by another.  
"Go on Clown, go catch a shower before all the other lazyasses decide to wobble in with your cute ass!" Carl chuckled before ingrossing himself into a hentai magzine.  
"It's Cloud!" Cloud snapped before picking himself off the floor by using his bed as support. He slowly made his way towards the door when Carl called him. "And Clown! I left a black bag in my locker I need you to get it for me." Cloud lowered his face with a dark expression "Is it more porn?" He asked. A long silence followed.  
Cloud sighed and took Carl's locker keys. "Ok, just this once. And if I get caught i'm so gonna bite your ass!" "PLEASE!" Carl laughed managing to dodge another pillow. though Cloud Yawned. 'Stupid Carl' he thought as he stepped into a shower and ran the hot water. Hot water ran down his body and a warm feeling circled him.  
He hummed a little bit while pouring soft shampoo into his hands and rubbing into into his soft hair.  
"I know that your hiding things using gentle to shelter me" He sang before rubbing soap onto his body. Suddenly the hot water turned a icy cold and froze the young blond.  
"SHIT!" He cried as he leapt out of the shower cubicle. He shivered and tried to look for something to wrap his cold body with.

"Hello?" Cloud sqeaked before slipping on soap. He landed with a large thud, and a brick pain.  
"Oh my god are you alright?" He felt Someones hand touch his chest and shivered in shock.  
"Oh god, i'm sorry it's my fault I was playing a joke on someone who I thought was coming in, oh god sorry." the stranger said.  
Cloud shook his head and groaned. But when he opened his eyes he was greeted with the biggest shock.

The man was none other than Zack.

Zack was a 1st class **SOILDER** the very best, he was even next to sephiroth as one of the most strongest **SOILDER** ever!

"YourZackohmygodIcan'tbelieveIactallyammeetingzack!" Cloud laughed. Zack raised an eyebrow "HUH?"

present time

The doctor looked over at Cloud.  
"Cloud seems to have broken down from shock. But he should be fine in a couple of days." he said. Tifa smiled "What a relief!" suddenly the machines around Cloud began to beep.  
"Doctor what's happening!" A nurse cried as a couple of them ran towards his bed.  
"Blood pressue 80 we're losing him! Purse 70. Dropping quickly get everyone here now!"

Jay: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHO'S THE AUTHOR I'M GONNA HIT HER SO HARD!

Cloud: good, please read and review

Jay: and sorry about the mistakes the song I made up and sorry for short chappy.


	3. Chapter 3: Who's Cloud?

Chapter Three Clouds pov 

Paint peeled from walls, blood splattered on floor. Mud dripping from uniforms. It was lunchtime, the time I feared most. Most people didn't even bother coming to the lunch hall in hope that they would avoid getting beaten up or killed.  
I was useally one of them, but today it seemed I didn't really get drawn by anyone's eyes. I could see Carl out the corner of my eye. He was chatting to a couple of boys, who were wearing a lot of make up.  
I knew he was gay but I still knew he liked to kick into old habit sometimes when seeing girls.

I looked at my soggy meat and began to pick at it. It looked as if someone had undercooked it. I hated the food here, one time I found a unexpected gift in my soup and ended up vomitting for the whole day.  
Suddenly I was pulled from my seat and thrown. I fell to the floor and moaned "This is my seat bitch." The stranger said as he gobbled my food greedily. Two of his friends snickered and kicked me in the face. My nose exploded with blood and I couldn't help but whimper at this scene.  
He must of noticed this and saw this as a welcoming as he stood up and cast his shadow over me.  
"Your gonna regret coming here." He chuckled as he raised his hand.  
I sheilded myself with my arms but just as his hand was going to come in contact with my face a hand shot out and grabbed it.  
The next thing I knew there was a loud crash and a scream. Blood slowly creeping from my hands I shakley looked up to be greeted by lilic eyes.  
"Are you ok?" His hands softly touched my arm as he supported me. Was this Zack?  
"Cloud? Damn you look like shit." I heard Carl whisper as I took a glispe of him.  
"Are you his friend?" Zack asked as his hands slid a little lower. I blushed and switched my gaze to the floor.  
"No roomate, but we're sort of pals." He said hastily. "Well i'm gonna take 'Cloud' here and fix his nose," I took in note that Zack had said my name more as a question than refuring to me but ignored it.  
Now all eyes were on me, I suddenly felt ill and dizzy, I knew that no one was going to let this scene slide.

Zack beamed happily at me.  
"your the guy from the shower." I blushed but he kept on smiling.  
"I didn't notice you with clothes on," He laughed waving to a couple of guys who were taking a break from training.  
I swear if you could compare me to the reddest thing on earth I would win at this very moment!  
"So I gather you know my name but is Cloud really your name?" He asked raising an eye brow.  
I nodded to the floor but almost fell on it when he screamed "COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL"  
I actaully fell backwards but he quickly caught me but he must of forgot about my nose and blood crept down his hands.  
He didn't seem to mind though.  
"gomenatsuei" He whispered softly looking into my eyes. I felt the blush creep up again but he was to busy banging on a door to notice.  
"Hey Honja open up!" He screamed as the door began to slid open.

A tall man wearing a long white coat appeared. I took note of his features. He had dark oak eyes which seemed drowned with sadness. His face was so pale and creamy. Wrinckles were shown and he wore owly glasses.  
A long black ponytail swinging left from right as he looked over and Zack then to me.  
"Your here or your monthly dose of Medcine Zack? But you brought a friend?" He asked in a crocked voice so it sounded like he was half frog.  
Zack grinned. "Wow you know everything." he said sadcistly before looking down at me.  
"This little guy had his nose bruised so yep we need you to fix it." He shone a smile at the old looking man who just sighed and shook his head.  
"What would sephiroth think?" He mumbled before moving away fom the door so Zack could get through. Zack walked through and my eyes were greeted with the worst site.  
neddles everywhere! That was my second fear straight after being stuck in a subarime. Zack most of seen my blood drained face and laughed.  
"Don't worry, we're only gonna stick it in you 8 times" please let him be joking. But Honja took one off the shelf I think at that point I fainted.

"Cloud? Cloud? Cloud!" I opened my eyes and moaned as Zack took me into his arms.  
"Man if I keep having to hold you then i'm gonna get fitter." He snickered before placing me on a sofa. He sat down and took a tissue.  
"Sorry I didn't know you were going to faint." He sighed wiping the blood from my nose.  
"It's ok." I smiled.  
There was a second of silence and after a while all the blood was gone.  
"There you go." He said smirking again.  
"Thanks" None of us moved but I could feel him tense up a little.  
"you going to the hall tommorow for your new classes right?" I nodded and he grinned.  
"Well hopefully i'll catch you" He laughed winking at me the walking out. I blinked 'What the hell had just happened?'

Present time

"should we call it?" A nurse nodded.  
"Time of death 16:38. Thank you everyone." the doctor ripped the rubber glove off then opened a door.  
"Ms.Lockhart?" Tifa looked up at him and smiled.  
"How's Cloud?" He looked at her sadly.  
"Ms.Lockhart, Cloud was very ill. He suffered from brain damage it was quick and painless" Tifa's face turned pale.  
"What was quick and painless?" She asked.  
"He's dead." after the last 4 letters escaped his mouth Tifa was screaming.  
"NO HE CAN'T BE DEAD, HE'S CLOUD!" She screamed over and over again.

Later

Tifa opened the door to the house "Tifa!" Marline ran towards her and smiled. "Look what Daddy gave me it's a doll and when you squeeze it's belly it..." Marline was cut off from Tifa's crying.  
"Tifa? What's the matter?" she asked.  
"Cloud's dead." She whispered she waited for the crying to start but when none came she looked up. Marline stood there unfazed.  
"Who's Cloud?"

Jay/runs away from a million of Cloud fangirls/  
Cloud/Sobbing/ You killed me!  
Jay: I'm sorry!  
Cloud/sobs more/ Jay: If you want a next chapter I expect cookies!  
Cloud/rocks back and foward/  
Jay: sorry about mistakes and don't worry i'm sure Cloud will arise!  
Cloud: read and review and remember the cookies!


	4. Chapter 4: Your a puppet

Jay: sorry about lateness and stuff, I had like only a day to do this and then was thrown off but here's the next chapter.  
Cloud: Thanks to all of you reviewed and gave us cookies, Jay doesn't own final fantasy 7 or any of the charters. 

Chapter 4 Cloud's pov.

Cold sweat dripped from my forehead as I slashed the sword at my opponent. He easily dodged and slid under me and kicked my back so I was head first on the floor mat. I felt the blade of his sword on my neck.  
I swung my leg back, knocking him backwards then sprung up but stupidly slipped on my sword and landed on my face. My opponent laughed and everyone else did to. Once again I was the joke of the class. I groaned and picked myself off the mat only to be knocked down again by the instructor.  
"Now can anyone tell me, what Mr.Strife did incorrectly?" He asked a hint of venom in his voice.  
I heard a few remarks.  
"Slipping on a sword" was one "being born," was another. I tried to pick myself off the floor again but the Instructor still wouldn't move his foot instead his applied more pressure. I hissed in pain and felt my eyes string but I refused to cry. "get up boy." he hissed adding more force into me. I cried out in pain and a jeer of laughter was thrown at me. The instructor looked pissed off at me as he removed his foot from my back.  
"20 laps around .the field." He spat before going to my opponent and offering him another challenger.  
I walked away my head hung in embarrassment as I began running. By the 5th lap I felt tired already and sank to the ground. It was just then that I noticed that class had finished. Mud dripped from my uniform as I demanded myself not to give up. I kept running anger fuelled me as I completed my 10th lap. Did I happen to mention that the field was huge? My pace wasn't so good anymore again and I couldn't help cursing myself for not saving energy. I also felt bad for all the flowers had trampled on by accident but that couldn't be helped.

It was around lunch that I made my 20th lap and of course all I wanted to do was hit the showers (even if it was cold) but before I reached the doors. I was cut off by a voice. It was hard and cold and also very familiar.  
"So Zackary, you say that you got something to show me." this was more a demand than a question.  
"patience is a factor" The other said incorrectly. I knew it was the voice of Zack straight away.  
I crept closer to see what was going on but as Zack began to talk again I heard the other one clear his throat.  
"This conversation is no longer private" The cold voice hissed.  
I could see Zack look around and then spot me, luckily I had my uniform on so he wouldn't notice me.  
"Hey!" He yelled as I made a run for it I heard him run after me but I was too quick even though the uniform was bloody heavy. I hid in a cubicle. The air seemed to get thicker so I took of my helmet. The door swung open and I shrieked.  
"Oh shit, Cloud! Damn it must be fate that I keep bumping into you!" he laughed nervously. I shivered as he touched the bruise on my face (which was a result of not learning how to dodge better)  
"Your hurt….. Again." He stated. His eyes still fixed on my bruise as if they were in a trance. He suddenly jolted back as if I had bit him.  
"Oh yeah…. Uh did you happen to see someone run past. Oh of course you didn't, you were here but if you did you can tell me we're friends right?" Those last three words sound familiar but I chose to ignore it.  
I nodded then forced a smiled.  
"yeah friends?" I mumbled. Zack smiled like he had won an award.  
"Great. Okay well I'll catch you later ok baby?" He kissed my hand jokily then ran off.  
I blushed but decided not to let the token of affection grab hold of my attention so I began to rip my clothes off and climb into the nearest shower.

Like I predicted the shower was indeed freezing and I could barley stand there for a second without flinching. I rubbed S&C into my hair and let the water run over my head. I rubbed soap over my body but was cut when the water went green and felt hotter. I screamed and back away. Shit! Was the water coming from the toilets? I bolted into another shower and luckily the water was back to normal. Geez who made this place?

The clock hit 4'o clock and the speakers went off.  
"Will group four please come to the hall for new scheduled classes, I repeat, will group four please come to the hall for new scheduled classes, that is all." I was almost relieved as I threw down the fake material.  
The teacher nodded her head at me before engrossing herself into a fat romance book. The door automatically opened and I felt my legs take me in the direction of the hall. I approached a door and slid my cardkey in the slot.

Name: Cloud stifle Age: 15 Rank: D Solider code: 12345289 Gender: male

Welcome Solider12345289

The doors slid open and automatically shut behind me as I stepped in. I sighed and made my way through the crowds of people. I didn't really feel like being stuck up the end coz of height but I guess middle wasn't all that good as well. I approached the front and looked up at the stage.  
I could see the headmaster who was looking impatiently at the clock. There was also this other dude there (When you've been in here too long you get caught to new words) He had emerald eyes which glowed strangely and looked as if they had been dipped in glue. His face was pale and he worse a long black trench coat which hung off his thin frame. He also had two shoulder pads on the top of his shoulder and dark boats. But his hair caught my attention the most, it was long and silver never had I seen such hair. I knew who this was, Sephiroth. I seen him in a dark picture in a magazine once but I never thought he could scare me just by looking at him. "Welcome group four. I know you were expecting new schedules and we even know that some of you are very anxious but in an accident today we wasn't able to retrieve the result papers so instead we have decided to pair you up with instructors for a short period of time." some people yelled angrily but was cut off when Sephiroth himself stood closer to us. "I myself have agreed to this and anyone who disapproves may talk to me after" He hissed. Some people were put off but most were nodding and still jeering. "SILENCE!" The headmaster yelled and everyone automatically went quiet.  
Then he cleared his throat and began reading out names.  
"Apple. Seth" He pointed to one of the sixty instructors.

An hour passed and finally my name arose.  
"Stifle. Cloud" I gulped as he pointed to a ugly looking man with a fierce face. I began walking up to him when a spark of black shot in front of me. "Spike, new plan I'm gonna be your instructor ok?" Zack said easily. The ugly man looked quite shocked and wasn't going to give up that easily as he reached out to Zack. Zack turned around and was met with a punch.  
"Asshole!" The ugly man spat in a French accent. He looked at me in a fierce way and caught my arm.  
"Your pretty kid I wonder what you taste like." His tongue shot out but before he could even touch me. He was set back flying back. Zack growled as he wiped his hand on his shirt. "Bastard." He mumbled before looking at me.  
"You alright buddy?" He asked. I was to shocked to give an answer but nodded. He punched the air and smirked. "let the training begin!"

Present time (Tifa's pov)

_"Cloud?" Cloud looked up at me then shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Tifa. Maybe one day your meet the real Cloud." I blinked then reached out but my hand just went right through him.  
"Cloud! We done this already you know who you are. Your Cloud!" I gasped. He adverted his head and stared at the floor.  
"I still feel missing." he mumbled holding himself with a pained expression.  
"I feel cold." He whimpered. I went to put my hands on him but I went right through him again.  
"Maybe I lost the heat when I lost him. Maybe it's true that love is the flame." he collapsed and stared at me unblinking. "Cloud!" I cried as I was finally able to touch him.  
Marlene appeared and looked down at us coldly.  
"You're my puppet but now your broken no use for you now." she stated before drawing a buster sword.  
I looked up and saw Zack. He raised his buster sword then slashed it down. But before it could touch me. He threw it down and looked at me.  
Are you Cloud?  
'No'  
Who are you?_

_Sephiroth appeared above me and a sword went through Zack._

_'Coz Zack'  
'Coz Cloud'  
_'**_ you are puppets'_**

I woke up gasping. It had been a fortnight since Christmas but the dream kept repeating itself like some sort of horror movie. I put a hand to my head and wiped away the sweat.  
"Tifa?" I turned around as my eyes caught Vincent I burst into tears.  
"How could she forgot?" I asked as he hugged me close.  
"I don't know." he said darkly before looking down at me.  
For a moment I was lost in the depths of his eyes and before I knew it we were kissing. I felt his arms swing around me and I knew that nothing could stop us.

Jay: Sorry about ending I know I suck badly. I love TifaXCloud but I love TifaXVincent also.  
Cloud: … why am I still dead?  
Jay: Uh yeah.  
Cloud: give Jay cookies and she will give longer chappys.  
Jay: yay


End file.
